Power Rangers Supernatural
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: A new twist on power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Keigean's POV:

It was a normal day at school. I went through the daily routine of class one after another. After school I decided to walk home. As I was walking, some weird looking creatures suddenly surrounded me, all with drawn swords. I looked around and saw that no one was around so I couldn't call for help.

"Hello there, I see we've caught you in a bit of a bind." A voice behind the creatures said.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, everything about you is unique and we need you in our forces." The figure starts coming out the shadows. It was like a man, but not. The man looked about a hundred years-old and yet had the features of a hideous creature. I slowly started to step back from him.

"There's no way out of this Keigean, join us or perish!" He exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?"

He didn't a chance to answer because of the sudden flash of yellow light flooded my vision. After the glare went away, there were four figures on the horizon. As they stepped closer, they had suits on with helmets each with a different color. One was black, one was yellow, one was green and the last one was light blue.

"Rangers! Attack!" The one in black yelled.

All four of them charged at the weird creatures. Within seconds all the creatures were gone and all that was left was the old man.

"How dare you attack me?!" The man said.

"Well, we do attack you forces all the time Valdo, why not when you're in your weakest form?" The green ranger said.

With that they all charged at the man. As they were charging, the man changed into a giant horrifying creature with wings like a bat, the head of a werewolf, and the body of a man. I ran behind a bush and watched the fight. The "rangers" as they called themselves, had various weapons. The black one had a scythe, the light blue one a boomerang, the yellow one a spear, and the green one had flaming daggers. The battle was a frenzy of flying objects, slashing weapons and sprays of sparks.

"ENOUGH!" Valdo yelled.

The sound pierced my ears, and he uttered something as a giant bolder formed and knocked the rangers down. The rangers were all on the ground.

"_I have to do something_!" I thought.

As if my body moved on its own, my instincts took over and I ran in front of the rangers to protect them.

"What's this? Trying to save people you don't even know?" Valdo said.

"Yes, these people saved me and so this is the payback they get."

"Aw that's so sweet, trying to save a lost cause." He mocked.

I was filled with a rage so, incomprehensible that I couldn't stand it. I started feeling a burning sensation in my eyes. I knew immediately what was going to happen. I clutched my head in agony.

"What's the matter? Cat got your…." He didn't finish his sentence.

My fist connected with his head and I smashed him into the ground.

"I am sick of your mocking tone, Valdo." My voice said. I surprised myself when I said that. I didn't sound like me anymore. I wasn't sure of what was going on. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You! I thought that you were destroyed! He said that we destroyed you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, something's can't be destroyed. I guess that makes you and yours a lost cause as well." I say only low enough for him to hear.

"Leave this place and never come back." My voice demands.

"Never, He will hear of this. You will never be safe, neither will these pesky rangers.

He disappears in a cloud of smoke. I am released from the grip of rage and slump to the ground. The last thing I remember is the rangers running toward me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Danelle's POV:

I was walking in the forest when I felt the ground shake and grumble. Darn that pesky man for interrupting my nature walk I thought to myself. I rushed toward the scene to see what the commotion was about. I saw her. The person who was made to lead the rangers and the person I was destined to join in battle. She looked fierce as she stood up to that pesky man. A lot of things can happen within a matter of minutes. She completely wipes the floor with him.

"Well something's can't be destroyed. I guess that makes you and yours a lost cause as well." I hear the girl say.

I recognize that voice. That person shouldn't be alive. I want to go up to the person and see if they're really that person.

"I have to go up there…" I say to myself.

I start running to the spot where the girl is laying now. That's when I see the black ranger demorph and run to the girl. I know him. I can't be seen just yet. I disappear into the darkness of the forest.

Davon's POV:

I was headed up to the meeting point. I have no idea who I'm meeting, but I know why. We're supposed to lie in wait until the rangers absolutely needed us. I have this itching feeling that it would be soon. I continue up the path to the cabin. I open the door and see two people. One a girl, dressed in all white with long blonde hair and starting ice blue eyes. The other a guy, wearing all silver matching his eyes and he was a big guy. They look up at me.

"Took you long enough." The guy in silver says.

" Well it took me a while to get here." I say.

"What matters is we're here and we'll stay here until needed." The girl said.

"Well, since we'll be stuck together for a while, I'm King and this is Danelle. I'm silver and she's white. You, my friend?" King says in one giant breathe.

"I'm Davon. I'm the dark blue ranger. I also have to warn you about full moons. I'm a werewolf and so,…"I trail off.

"DUDE! I'm somewhat the same around full moons! I'm half werewolf, but I'm also a Minotaur as well. I am still human so my body does this weird thing were it switches every 6 months from werewolf to Minotaur." King rambles on about his weird half this half that thing.

I silently watch the girl. She's very pretty, almost too pretty to be human. Not that I am human, but still.

Emmit's POV:

That girl, there's something about her that seems familiar. I feel drawn to her, like she's supposed to lead me into a battle or something. I can't put my finger on it, but I definitely know her. I walk up to her unconscious body. I gently scoop her into my arms.

"Come on guys, we need to take her to mentor and see if she's the one." I say.

I lead the team, for what seems the last time, to the safe house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Keigean's POV:

My head is pounding when I wake up. I look around and realize that this is not my bedroom. I have no idea where I am at. I sit straight up and hit my head on something hard. Rubbing my head I look up at what I hit. I was a guy, a guy with black hair and swirling black eyes. The swirling could have been from the fact that I had just hit my head on his, but I have been known to be proven wrong. As I take that time to stop staring at him, I notice that there are other people in the room as well. A guy with a green hoodie and jeans in the far corner had flashing orange eyes that reminded me of a cat's, but he was more lethal. Two girls sitting by each other whispering to each other like they were sisters, one was wearing light blue colors and the other wearing yellow. The guy sitting closest to me was wearing all black, and was the guy I woke up to.

"Who are you?" I say before I get answer, an older looking guy comes in. He's wearing a suit, but doesn't look any older than a 28 year old.

"We are your friends. You fainted after you smashed Valdo's face in the ground." The guy in the green hoodie said hinting that he liked the last part of his sentence.

"That was amazing, what you did I mean, taking him on like that." The girl in yellow said while the girl in blue nodded.

"You're probably wondering why we brought you here and who we are." The guy in the suit said.

"Well, for starters, I am their mentor, Lorcan; I train these "teens" to become power rangers. The guy in the hoodie is Sterzyn, the girl in blue is Skylar, the girl in yellow is Nicole, and the guy sitting by you is Emmit. They are the power rangers supernatural or PRS for short." Lorcan says as calmly as he can.

"Right, power rangers. That means I'm a pretty fairy with wings and can grant your wishes." I say sarcastically.  
Lorcan nodded at the rest of them, and they all stood-up. They pulled put these cell phone looking things and said power up, and whatever color they were. Then, there before me were power rangers. I started at them and immediately put together that they were those people in the suits when I was attacked.

"Ok, you're power rangers, but why do you want me?" I asked.

"I think that you are our red ranger, our leader who leads us into the battle against evil." Emmit said.

"What are you guys, I mean some of you are different." I say avoiding the last statement.

"We're all supernatural creatures, hence the name power rangers supernatural." Skylar says.

"See look, Sterzyn is half dragon, Skylar is a goddess, Nicole is a witch, and I'm a vampire. We all came here looking for a place to fit in and here is that place."

"So, how does that qualify me? I'm human. I'm not a part of your world."

"How are you not? You can slam a 7 foot beast into the ground with your bare hands. Now, tell me that's nothing supernatural." Emmit said

"That wasn't me." I said before realizing it.

"Then who was it?"

"Nothing of your concern, anyways since I'm probably not going to leave until you prove me wrong,; what do I have to do, a test?"

"Nothing too hard, we just need to see if u can hold the sword that comes with the suit. We all have weapons. The weapons give special abilities to the user, like when I use my weapon it cuts off an opponent's senses for about 5 seconds. Come one we'll show you." Emmit said.

I follow the rest of the rangers to a chamber that has futuristic equipment and other things. They stop and Lorcan motions me forward.

"Okay, this sword is held by the leader of power rangers. The weapons choose their masters. I happen to believe that you are that master. Please come and hold the sword."

The sword itself looked super heavy. It had a long blade, and looked like a katana. I stepped forward not really knowing what to expect and took hold of the sword. A shock went through my whole body. I know for a fact that this sword is mine and it was waiting for me. I look around at the stares, and then I look down at my new suit. It's completely red and has a skirt. I feel awesome and ready to kick some butt! As I'm about to tell them, a searing pain goes through my head and I know it happens again. I drop the sword and hold my head. The ground shakes and I know it's because of me.

"I am free at last. I know that you are confused, but don't be our little secret will be revealed in time. For now, I will leave her to you. Emmit, how good it is to see you. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. In order to figure who I am yourselves, see the text books. I am there. There will come a time where this person will have to face me because we can't have the same body. You need to support her as she will be going through the toughest challenge of her life. This will be the last time you see of me. She won't remember this, so keep it a secret."

I knew what the others were seeing. It was me in my human form, but not. My eyes looked like pools of fire and I had turned a few shades lighter than my usual color. I had these curving tattoos of another language up my arms. With a laugh the person was gone and the world went cold, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.5

Keigean's POV:

I woke back up to the vaguely familiar room that I first woke up in. Immediately I knew something was different. I was a power ranger and well also in a new world. I didn't see any of the other rangers, which was good. After what they saw, I don't know if I should stay. I get up and start to head to the door. There was a knock. It was Nicole, the yellow one.

"Hi! How are you feeling? You fainted because the suit over whelmed you." She said in a jumbled sentence.

"Hi. You don't have to lie to me. I know what happened." I say in a steely tone.

"I thought…" She was speechless.

"It's okay, I can handle it. I am assuming everyone is looking into it? Well, I guess I won't bother you then. I'll be going."

"Wait, you don't have to leave. Its okay we're a team now and we've waited for our red ranger for a long time. We'll figure it out together now." She smiles at me.

I really don't think that would be a good idea, I think to myself.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Wait I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"No, its one of my talents. Now, tell me why it wouldn't be a good idea."

"If its alright with you, I need to be alone."

Without letting her reply, I rushed out of the house and into the surrounding woods. I ran until I came to a clearing that had a water fall. I knew there was a cave behind the water fall somehow. I walked to the water fall whispered something and it opened. I stepped into the cave knowing that the others were watching me; they thought that I couldn't sense them. Since I became red, I got some new senses and one of them was sensing the other rangers. The cave closed leaving me to myself in the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Keigean's POV:

I woke back up to the vaguely familiar room that I first woke up in. Immediately I knew something was different. I was a power ranger and well also in a new world. I didn't see any of the other rangers, which was good. After what they saw, I don't know if I should stay. I get up and start to head to the door. There was a knock. It was Nicole, the yellow one.

"Hi! How are you feeling? You fainted because the suit over whelmed you." She said in a jumbled sentence.

"Hi. You don't have to lie to me. I know what happened." I say in a steely tone.

"I thought…" She was speechless.

"It's okay, I can handle it. I am assuming everyone is looking into it? Well, I guess I won't bother you then. I'll be going."

"Wait, you don't have to leave. Its okay we're a team now and we've waited for our red ranger for a long time. We'll figure it out together now." She smiles at me.

I really don't think that would be a good idea, I think to myself.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Wait I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"No, its one of my talents. Now, tell me why it wouldn't be a good idea."

"If its alright with you, I need to be alone."

Without letting her reply, I rushed out of the house and into the surrounding woods. I ran until I came to a clearing that had a water fall. I knew there was a cave behind the water fall somehow. I walked to the water fall whispered something and it opened. I stepped into the cave knowing that the others were watching me; they thought that I couldn't sense them. Since I became red, I got some new senses and one of them was sensing the other rangers. The cave closed leaving me to myself in the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Davon's POV:

It's been a week since I've been here and well, I guess we're not going to wait here much longer. Danelle has picked up on major activity from the other side. They are getting ready for an all-out attack. We've decided that we weren't going to wait for the rangers to get destroyed and not save the world. We're all packing out things and getting ready to leave for the rangers' safe house. Also, there's the fact that the cabin got destroyed during the full moon. I've been rummaging through the rubble to find my things and so far everything seems okay.

"So, what will happen when we meet the rangers?" Kings asked Danelle as I listened in.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I'm sure we'll be welcomed and we do have to warn them of the impending dangers so there's that…" She trails off mid-sentence.

"Right, well should we head off then it'll take us all day to find them and I'm excited to meet this new red ranger of theirs." King said a little too fast.

"Wait, what red ranger? I didn't know that they found the red ranger." Danelle frowns.

"Yeah, they found her during a fight with Valdo. He gives me the creeps." King shivers.

Danelle doesn't really look like she's listening to him and she looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Danelle, are you okay?" I asked concerned by the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just…never mind let's get going." She starts to walk away.

"Ok, that was weird." I think.

We all start following Danelle into the forest to go meet the rangers.

Emmit's POV:

"She ran off!" Nicole came running into the room.

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"I can follow her energy trail, but we need to hurry." Nicole said, pointing out to us once again that she was a witch and has magical powers that everyone forgets.

"Let's go!" I yell.

We all run outside and follow Nicole. We stop at a waterfall in a clearing, where we see Keigean stopped in front of it. She turns her head and looks straight at me. She knows that we've been following her. There's something in her eyes that tells me that there's more to what's been happening than meets the eye. She turns and faces the waterfall where it opens and goes inside. The image of her stare is burned in my head.

"DANG IT!" Sterzyn yelled into the air.

"Where did she go?"

"How did she know that was there?"

"How are we going to get her out of there?"

Questions come spilling out of the other rangers' mouths, all directed at me.

"Quite! I don't know the answers to your questions, but I do know that we will figure them out and we will get her back." I look at all the rangers' worried faces.

"Listen, I know we just met her and all, but now she's the red ranger now. We don't question her. We follow and protect her. There's something about her that made her the red ranger so we need to respect that. For now, we'll stay here and wait. I get the feeling that place, whatever it might be, is a place where she sorts things out. We need to give her time. She's taken in a lot of information today so…" I trail off after hearing a twig break.

I spin around and get into a ready stance. The others follow as we close in to where the noise came from. There, among the trees was a group of three people. Two guys and a girl and they weren't human. I could tell from their body language as they walked. I signaled to the others to follow my lead. We rushed in and surrounded them.

"Who are you? What are you doing in these woods?" I said to them.

"We are looking for a safe house that we were told to go to." The guy in silver said.

"You didn't answer my first question, who are you?" I asked again.

The girl in white stepped forward and said, "Emmit is that you?"

I looked at her for a moment and then it hit me.

"Danelle?"

She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I don't understand. Why are you here? I thought that you went to be with your people?" I asked her.

"I did, but someone came to me and told me that I was needed on a team of supernaturals' fight against evil. So, I've been here since that day waiting to meet up with those people. We're rangers."

"So, you guys are rangers? We're rangers as well and I bet that were the team that you're looking for." I put together the pieces.

"Yeah, this is King the silver ranger and Davon the dark blue ranger. I'm the white ranger." We all greet them.

"Welcome and sorry for the sneak attack we didn't know you guys were coming, unless something bad is happening and forcing you to come to us now instead of during battle!" Skylar said frantically.

"I'm afraid so, love." King said with his British accent making Nicole stare at him even longer. I elbow her.

"What?" She whispers.

"Pay attention, they're explaining the situation."

"…Something has happened causing the leader to build up his forces. Haven't you wondered why there weren't any attacks today? Well, he's getting ready for an all-out attack and we need to be ready or the rangers will fall." Danelle said in a heavy tone.

I was about to say something when Keigean came out of the water fall. She came straight out of the waterfall and headed toward us.

"Keigean, come meet…"Nicole tried to talk to her, but passed by us without a second glance.

Keigean seemed different. She stood a little taller, more proud sort of. The red ranger sword in her hand, she looked poised to attack. I started to run toward her when a hand grabbed me.

"Stop, she's in a trance. She needs to complete it in order to wake up. You'll only get hurt if try to stop her." Danelle said.

"How can you tell and how did she get this way?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but I've had my share of trances and this is one. See, look at her eyes. They're clouded, which means that it's a trance." She says to me, then she looks at the rest of us and says, "I can show you what she's seeing, but don't interfere because you'll just get hurt."

Danelle waves her hand in the air and the scene changes. The surroundings suggest that its fall. Keigean is in the middle with another person fighting. I look closer at the figure and it's me! The others must have realized it and look at me and I give them the same look back. The fight continues and it just looks like we're having fun now just sparing. Then, I disappear. Keigean calls out my name, but I'm now where to be found.

"Emmit, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Oh, so sad the red ranger's all alone." A figure steps out from the shadows.

"You! What did you do with Emmit?" She glares at the figure.

"I didn't do anything with him because he was never here."

"You're lying! I would have known that it wasn't him."

"Would you? Because right now, I don't think you can tell what's real and what's not real."

The shadow steps out and it's Keigean. There's two Keigeans.

"How are you here, this isn't possible."

"Is it? I don't think its impossible, but to the point of my visit. You see, you know who I am and the rest of your team doesn't. It leads to inner conflict with yourself and me, so I'm here to settle your feelings about it. We're going to fight and whoever wins gets their decision put into your sub conscious."

"You are freaking crazy! Why would I fight you?"

"Because you know who I really am and I don't really like sharing a body with you, so I decided to do something about it. Now, unless you want to die in your own head then get ready!"

The angrier Keigean, that's how I can tell them apart, attacked first. They fight each other and are evenly matched. As they fight the trees around them go through the seasons. Fall, winter, spring, summer and fall, pass by as the two continue fighting. It becomes winter again and their movements become slower and slower. Our Keigean makes a last effort to defeat the other her by using up the last of her energy on a power slash. The other uses the same technique and manages to dodge. Seeing the end of their battle, they charge at each other and slash at each other. They have slashed each other across the chest.

"Fine you win this time…, but…next time you won't be so lucky. The war has just begun." The other Keigean laughs and disappears.

Keigean falls to her knees revealing that she's hurt. The sword disappears and she falls to the ground. We all rush to her "Wait! Don't touch her! Its apart of the trance. We need to wait a few minutes." Danelle said.

We did as instructed, but we were all on edge seeing her hurt so badly. Suddenly, her injuries disappeared. Keigean opened her eyes and shot straight up. She gasped and patted her chest.

"Why isn't there… my chest?" She whispers out loud.

"It was a trance or illusion of your mind so to speak." Danelle said.

Keigean looks up at all of us. Her eyes open wide and she starts to back up.

"You weren't supposed to see that and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing angel stuff?"

"Well, I was until I was called to be a ranger, you brat. That sparing match with Emmit is new."

"Well it's nice to see that you haven't changed since you left when I was 8."

I look at Danelle, a million questions in my eyes.

"Okay, long story short. I was assigned to her as her "guardian angel" and she was my first assignment ever. We have some history, but consider each other friends, but she's angry that I got reassigned to someone else and left her."

We look at the two of them, Danelle with a calm and collected look and Keigean with an agitated look.

"Well, it looks like you still have the same trance you had since I left you. You did start to have them as I left, if I correctly recall."

"Yeah, it is and it really is none of your business, Danelle. It's not like I have powers to peek into your mind when you have a trance. Anyways I have to go, now before something happens again."

"Why do you have to leave? They will find out someday, if not today. I showed them what you were experiencing in your trance. They know part of the truth. Keigean, it's time to tell them. I was told that when I meet the red ranger I will have to get her to tell her secret. That secret will hurt you if you keep it to yourself. I came here to help you. Please let me do my job."

"I won't let what happened that time reoccur. I'm leaving there's you can do to stop me." Keigean hid her eyes from the rest of us.

"Fine! I'll just have to keep you here by force." Danelle sighed. She motioned for the rest of us to follow.

She pulled out her morpher and we all did the same.

"SPR! Ranger power!" We all suited up.

We surrounded Keigean until she was in the middle of the circle.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded with all of us.

"I am sorry, Keigean, but it's time to reveal your secret." Danelle sounded off.

"You are NOT Danelle!" Keigean screamed.

Her scream pierced the woods and another Danelle appeared. She looked very worn and tired. She leaned on a tree and nodded toward Keigean. The other rangers started to back up as Keigean's eyes started to change different colors.

"What is happening?!" Danelle asked as she came up beside me as I demorphed.

"I have no idea." I reply.

The wind picks up and Keigean moves toward the fake Danelle and grabs her hand.

"I'm so not regretting this one." She mutters.

"Clever girl, you saw through my façade the whole time didn't you." Danelle morphed into Valdo.

"I figured that you might do something again, so I was ready. I went into that cave and put my plan into motion. I got a distress call from Danelle. I pretended to be in a trance. So, I put in dissolvable contacts in and made the scene in my head real to me, all to fool you." Keigean said with a smirk on her face.

"Too bad I have to destroy you now that I have confirmed who you are. I'm sure we would have had so much fun together." He says with a smirk on his face as well.

"Forces ATTACK!" Valdo yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Keigean's POV:

That went smoother than I thought. Although now we have to deal with most of his forces.

"Keigean, we need to morph, now!" Nicole said.

"Ready?" I shout.

"Ready!"

"SPR! Ranger power!"

We all morphed and started attacking the oncoming forces. Valdo had his eyes set on me, so I ran toward him ready for a fight.

Skylar's POV:

I guess this is what all that training was for. I was kicking butt, one after another. There was just so many of them, I don't know how we can keep them from going into the city.

"I can't let myself think like that." I think to myself.

I continue fighting with all I got. I won't let them get to the city.

Nicole's POV:

Finally some action! I really hoped that it would be on a smaller scale, but I'll take what I can get.

"Nicole, concentrate! We can't let them into the city!" Skylar yelled at me over the chaos.

"Right!" I replied.

I was filled with a whole new reason to fight. The reason why we are the power rangers. To protect the innocent.

Sterzyn's POV:

I really don't enjoy all out attacks. They make things complicated. I don't like complicated, I like nice and simple. I don't understand why they would make a full attack here and now. I will fight for the sake of what I stand for as a power ranger because that is what the others are doing.

Emmit's POV:

This is insane. They are attacking us because we aren't at full power yet. I wasn't expecting this, but I must keep fighting. I have to.

Davon's POV:

Alright! Now we're talking. I get the battle I've been itching for and join the rest of the team.

"Davon! Can you help me out with this hoard over here?" King yells at me.

"On my way!"

This is the best day ever!

King's POV:

This is the worst day ever! I just wanted to stay out of this battle, but it looks like the bad guys just had to go and ruin my day. I wanted to talk to that girl, the yellow ranger. Maybe even take her to go get some coffee, but no. These stupid monsters just had to go and ruin a perfectly good day. Ugh, they just keep coming and coming, oh well, maybe I can ask her after words.

Danelle's POV:

I just had to be the one kidnapped and tied to the tree, don't I? Well, at least I can take some of my anger out at these creatures. Now that we're here at least, I can meet this new red ranger and see if it is her. Whatever he told the other rangers was a lie. I'll probably have to explain that I don't actually know her and that she was the one who rescued me. I will tell them after we defeat all these creatures.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Emmit's POV:

The battle was almost over as the enemies started to deplete. Keigean and Valdo were fiercely still battling. Keigean was knocked back and thrown off to the side. Valdo was about to strike hard when I head Keigean yell, "SPEED SLICE!" It was a severe blow to the chest and also wiped out any surrounding creatures. We all met up in the middle where Keigean was kneeling.

"Keigean, are you alright?" Everyone came up and asked.

"I'm…fine." She said between breathes.

We all faced Valdo ready to strike in case he was going to attack again. Keigean stood up and faced him. Valdo changed forms because he was weak. Instead of the old man that he was before, he was young man. He was tall with dark hair and eyes to match how evil he is.

"Take it in rangers! This is my real form, which only appears when I am weak…" He trailed off stumbling to the ground as he spoke.

Keigean demorphed and looked absolutely mortified. She stepped closer and said something not audible to my ears.

"Jason?" She whispered in shock of who she was seeing.

"Wait you know this creep?" King asked.

"Wasn't expecting that were you…I knew exactly who you were from the start. I just used a different face to hide myself from you."

"Why…" She trailed off as she winced in pain.

"Oh, starting to remember some things are we? Well I better take my leave before you attack me again and I get destroyed for good. Or will you?" With a laugh he disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke just like last time.

Keigean's POV:

I can't let them know about this, not right now at least. I thought to myself. I was getting glimpse s of the boy who stood before me moments ago. "Jason…." I trailed off. I knew he was important to me, but I can't remember. I looked at the others and saw that most of them were wary and confused.

"I can't explain I know his name and face, but I can't remember…" I trailed off again.

"Its okay, I think it's time we head back to the safe house. I think we could all use some rest." Emmit said with everyone agreeing.

"Wait, we need to see how badly or if at all damaged the surrounding area is. Come with me to my cave." I said all spooky like. Everyone stared at me.

I sighed and said, "I put up security cameras in the woods because I work in the park close by and figured that I should keep an eye on the woods. Weird stuff has happened lately and well, I just wanted to be the first one to know about danger. And well it's also a place where I crash if I don't want to go home." She smiled and motioned for us to follow.

Keigean stood in front of the waterfall and whistled some strange tune and there was a click. She opened the door and we went into the room. The room looked exactly like a security office, but it was in a cave and it had a bed and mini fridge in it.

"So, so you live here or something?" Davon asked.

"No, but sometimes I work late so I just come here and crash. I don't have a great home at home so I come here sometimes instead."

I sat down the computer and started typing incredibly fast and several cameras went up on the screen. There was one outside the room, several scattered in the woods and two by the safe house. I looked at the two screens showing the cameras outside the safe house. The surroundings were a bit misshapen than normal, but fine and there was no sign of any attacks in that direction.

"Good, the attack didn't reach the house." Emmit sighed with relief.

"Well, alright then we'll all go get some rests then play catch up on our confusing stories." I said a little too happy.

After the all that has happened, I really needed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Danelle's POV:

"Well, that was and interesting experience, I mean considering that I have never seen anyone shape shift into me before." I said breaking the silence.

We were all sitting the in the main room of the safe house to hear each other's explanations of what all went down. I looked around, and recognized only five of the eight faces in the room. Keigean, of the five, is the only one that I don't really know. Emmit and I have known each other since we trained together at this very safe house. It's very…nice to be in a place familiar.

"Okay, so why don't we start with Danelle's side of the story since it ties into mine then I'll share." Keigean said.

"Oh…Okay. So here's what happened…" I go into how I got separated from the guys will wondering in the woods. Some guy grabs me and beats me up and ties me to a tree. Then, he shifts into me and runs to catch up with the guys. I send out a distress signal that only the red ranger can pick up and is found by the red ranger, who unties me and says to wait for a signal. She runs off and I wonder in the direction she ran off in. I hear a shout and try the best I can to get to the sound of the yell. I stop at a tree and that's when I join in.

"…you guys know the rest. So, explain to us your secret plan that you had to draw out the enemy." I say to Keigean.

"So, it starts back when I wake up to Nicole in my room to check up on me. I knew that Valdo was going to attack again because he recognized "other" me from the first encounter we had. It was just a matter of time until he would attack. So, I pretended to act like I was being drawn to the waterfall cave that I showed you guys. I needed a place to hatch a plan and that's about the time I got Danelle's signal. Right then, I had the idea of tricking Valdo into revealing himself to the group. After I rescued Danelle, I was headed toward the clearing knowing that Valdo would try to single me out when the trance hit me. I knew that I could hold it off long enough to put the contacts in and make it to the clearing. Whatever Valdo showed you, was real to me and was actually happening. I didn't want to make you all worry about me before the battle so I tried to fake it and play along with Valdo until Danelle came in and proved that it was Valdo. The eyes changing colors thing was an after effect of the trance. It's happened a few times, but not often." She trails off after saying a lot to let us process while avoiding a crucial question left with us.

"So, when Valdo was talking to you as Danelle, was the stuff he said true?" Skylar asked.

"No, I have never met Danelle before this. "Other" me seems to remember someone who looks like you or it is you, but I'm not too sure. I've resorted to calling this other side of me "other" me because I haven't figured out who they are. She knows Emmit as well. After passing out when she took over my body when I became red ranger, she somehow passed on some of her memories to me. I can't really tell if they're hers or mine anymore." She looks away lost in thought.

"I don't think that anyone else has anything to share because we were all together." Emmit said.

"I still don't know all of your names since I was basically kidnapped." I said breaking the tension in the room.

"Oh, right. This is Nicole, Skylar, Sterzyn, you know Emmit, and I'm Keigean." She waves at each of them as she says their names.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say politely and smile.

Emmit stands up and the others do so as well.

"Welcome to the team, King, Davon, and Danelle. Now, let's all celebrate with a big meal to start the day."

Keigean winced in pain and her hand went to her head. Everyone looked concerned and looked at her.

"I'm fine…just have a headache…I'm going to go take something…" She walks off into her room.

Since the battle, the rangers moved all of Keigean's stuff from the cave and moved it here. We have everything except for a few things in case we need somewhere to hide. I took in her words as we moved in her stuff, "My parents died when I was young and got moved into foster care. When I was old enough to get a job I moved out and found this cave. I made it my home. Now, my home is with you guys. I feel like I should be here…"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Emmit's POV:

Several weeks have passed and Keigean seems to have settled into being the red ranger. After the battle she's trained very hard to come up to speed with the rest of us. After a week of training she unlocked her special weapon which took most of us at least two weeks of training. Keigean has grown a lot as the red ranger in a range of things. The thing that haunts me the most about that battle with Valdo is Keigean calling out to him and calling him "Jason". "I don't know for sure, it seemed like he was family to her they did look similar…" I lost my train of thought when Keigean came outside to where I was sitting on a bench.

"Hey stranger, care to join in our training?" She asked in a light tone.

"Sure, but do you mind if I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She said, hinting at a smile.

"Remember when Valdo turned into his human form and you called him Jason? I know that the rest of the team would like to know too, but I want to help if I can. I really need to know what's going on first though." I say in a rush trying not to make it sound like it's troubling me.

"…well, it's a long story." She sighs.

"Why don't you start with the beginning?"

"Listen, I know that you're trying to help me so I have less to worry about, but I need to handle this one okay?" Keigean looks at me like she really did want to tell me and walks off into the dojo part of the house.

Keigean's POV:

I really wanted to tell him about Jason, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't tell anyone yet because I wasn't sure myself. Ever since that battle more memories keep flooding in to my brain. I can't really tell which ones are mine and "hers". The line that was between the two different people has all, but faded. We are becoming one person and that may be a bad thing. It means my time is coming for my fight. If I lose, I'll be lost forever. I need to figure out a way to figure who "she" is or else…

After training that night, I stepped inside my room and that's when it hit me.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME…" A voice boomed in my head.

I clutched my head quietly, so the others wouldn't come rushing in.

"YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO FIGURE IT OUT…"

The pain stopped and I found myself staring and my reflection. One thing had changed in my features, my eyes. They were blazing pools of fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Emmit's POV:

All the rangers except for Keigean were in the training room, when we heard a thump and a bunch of loud noises coming from the direction Keigean's bedroom was. We all looked at each other and ran toward the noise. We stopped at the door and since Davon was the first to get there, he knocked on the door.

"Keigean! Are you alright? We heard some noises coming from your room and came to check it out." He said expressing what we all feel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hold on a minute…" She didn't sound fine. We heard some more noises as she was trying to get something. Suddenly the door opens and Keigean is standing in the doorway with sunglasses on.

"Are you sure? I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us." Nicole asks.

"Yeah." The reflection in her sunglasses showing us looking concerned.

"You know that you can tell us, love. We're all here for you…" King trails off.

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Keigean's sunglasses fall off from her sudden movement revealing her eyes. They were like before. Her eyes were burning pools of fire. In the seconds that her sunglasses fell off silence fell between all of us. Keigean disappears in a blur of movement which can only be described as vampiric speed. I realize that maybe it's close to the time of her fight that the "other" her talked about.

"Guys, I think that she went to the library…" Davon said using his nose to investigate the air.

"Let's go!" I lead the team toward the library.

Keigean's POV:

No, no,no, no! I can't let them see me like this. I don't know what'll happen if the blackouts start. I don't want to hurt them. I reach the library and frantically look for that book. The book that will tell me all the history of "other" me. She showed me the book in my memories as a hint. I look through all the books and finally find it on the last shelf I look on. That's when I hear footsteps getting louder and louder. The rangers come bustling into the room and stop a few feet away. I look at them.

"Listen to me, okay I can't give a whole explanation, but you need to lock me up in one of the cells. Like now." I become antsy because I can feel that the blackouts are going to start. I rush towards Emmit and hand him the book.

"Lock me up now, I'm ordering you as your leader. I know you don't want to do this; it has to be this way. I'll be in and out of consciousness starting tonight. Whatever I say and do can't be trusted. Read that book to me when I'm myself and we'll try to figure out "other" me together." I try to give them a smile, but end up wincing in pain. I press a button in one of the book shelves and go into one of the holding cells on the other side. I motion them to lock it and they do so.

Emmit's POV:

We all stand outside the cell watching her writhe in pain, helpless to do something about it. Suddenly, she stands up, but it's not her eyes that are there. Her sword in her hand she screeches and slashes at the holding cell. Her face contorted into something unrecognizable. It's hard for all of us to watch. Keigean gasps and her eyes are back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I only have three days until I go into a coma and have to fight "her"." It was barely more than a whisper, but we all heard. She goes and sits in the corner of the cell, sword still in her hand. She hangs her head in her lap.

"Wait, so what does this book have to do with anything?" I ask.

"It's the key to figuring out who she is."

"How?" Skylar asks for all of us.

"Since my memories are all jumbled up, she took the liberty to give me a hint. She showed me holding the book and saying that it describes who and what she is." She starts wincing in pain again.

"Please, make sure I don't get out. I will hurt someone in this state…" She trails off and looks at us pleadingly before her eyes turn back into pools of fire.

"It's going to be a long three days…" Sterzyn thinks out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Emmit's POV:

It's been a day since Keigean's been in the holding cell. We've all been here with her since she ordered us to lock her in it. She's been calm for the last hour or so, so we've been talking about the book she handed me. I tried to open it and read it, but it won't open. We tried some spells and other means, but no luck. I'm starting to think that she's the only one who can open the book.

"Keigean, I think you're the only one who can open the book and read it."

"Why? Is it just because I'm stuck with her in my head or is it something else? I've been doing some thinking and I'm starting to think that it has to do with my powers. I know for sure that I am a part of the supernatural world, but I don't know what part…"

She starts to grip her head in pain I knew that we won't have a whole lot of time before she reverts, so I keep calm and tell that we'll figure it out together when she wakes back up. She smiles at me before she lets out a scream. A piercing scream of anguish and anger. The other her is back and looking past us and at the book. She slashes at the bars of the holding cell with her sword and makes a giant clang each time. I know now that the target of the anger is the book. I can tell by the look in those burning pools of fire that she wants to be free and somehow this book helps. This lasts for about four hours. We each take turns watching her, keeping an eye on her incase the real Keigean shows up. I have Nicole, Skylar, and Danelle go and make us all some food while the rest of us watch her.

"Okay, we're back! We made some ramen with some vegetables and chicken." Skylar says as she and the others come in.

"There's an extra bowl for when Keigean is back." Nicole says.

"Uh…Guys?"

We continue to be fascinated by the ramen that they made. It tasted super good. Mine had a bit of a different broth because of obvious reasons.

"GUYS!" Davon exclaimed. He pointed at the cell.

We all looked at the cell where Keigean was. She was sitting in the middle of the floor with her eyes closed. It looked like it was taking a lot of her concentration because her eyes were twitching and she looked like she was in pain.

"NOOOOO!" Keigean yelled suddenly which scared us all and her eyes snapped open revealing her normal color.

Keigean's POV:

I am me again. I just saw what the other me was going to do if she won the battle. She was going to keep my body and use it to defeat all evil, but destroying me in the process and the power rangers. I can't let that happen.

"Keigean, are you okay?" Emmit asked breaking my concentration.

"No, I'm not. I need you to give me the book. She's given me less days to figure out who she is. She wants to battle at nightfall. I've seen what she wants to do if she wins. As much as it might be good, it is equally bad." I say probably confusing them because I really don't want to say, "Oh hey I just had a vision of all of us being destroyed by my other self, but I'm fine".

They all just stare at me. Emmit looks concerned, but then hands me the book. I easily open it. It's in a different language, but I can read it. I start to read in my head, but after seeing the first page it sends me into a vision.

I'm on a battle field. It looks familiar, but also not. I see the great evil threat that we've been fighting. His name is Lorcan. He wants to take over the world and turn everyone into supernaturals. That is when I see me. I see myself with a sword similar to the one I have now but its completely black.

"Oh, how nice of you to come personally." Lorcan said taunting me.

"You know why I've come." I say

We start battling and sparks fly everywhere. Finally after a long battle I'm about to win when I offer him the chance to give up. He says never and says a spell which erases my memories and binds me to a book. It happens to be the one I'm reading now. I have an epiphany. I suddenly know who she is. She said that she was from long ago and all the things Jason said. It makes sense now. She's the original red ranger. Her name is Lucinda and well, I am her. All of my past self was sucked into a book and my body left to wander the world until the evil rose again. My body in order to protect itself reversed time and made itself into a baby and was picked up by my parents. That's how I got here.

I open my eyes and get up to start to tell the others about my discovery when I feel all dizzy. Everything starts to blur. I look at Nicole and remembered that earlier when I was thinking I wrote something for her to do. I open my hand before it becomes too late and I am plunged into the darkness of my own consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Emmit's POV:

Keigean has gone into her coma. There was a piece of paper in her hand and was addressed to Nicole. I hand it to Nicole as we set her body on the bed we set up in the cell. Nicole looks at us in shock after she reads the piece of paper.

"She wants us to be there with her. She wants me to perform a spell that allows us to go inside her mind and watch the fight between the two. She says that all would be revealed in her head." She whispers.

"We should do as she wishes. She wants moral support from her team and she wants us to know what's going on." King says.

"I have to agree, the more we know the better. If we get a first-hand experience with the other her then the better." Davon says.

"Alright, Nicole perform the spell and send us all there." I say

Nicole starts to say words in another language I can't understand. When her words stop everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Keigean's POV:

As far as being sucked into my own mind goes it wasn't that bad…

I don't know how long I've been here, but it's been a while. I look around and it looks just like the city I live in except it looks heightened somehow, like someone gave me super vision. I hear a crash and follow the noise.

"…why did we crash into a park?"

"…how are we going to find her?"

"…looks like the city."

I run towards them. Delighted in the fact that they actually were able to figure out what I wanted them to do. I get to the clearing and start toward them.

"GUYS!" I wave my arms at them.

They expressions go from happy to concern when I hear footsteps behind me. Its other me, standing a few feet away from me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! You heard my call." She smiles like she's playing a game.

"Well, it's hard not to, with you in my subconscious and all. So, why have you brought me here? Is it to test me to see if I'm ready to have your power, or is it because since you've been in here you decided that you should have my body?" I glare at her.

"Both. I have seen you grow up and since you are a decedent of my bloodline, you are the next person who SHOULD get my powers. Although no one told you about me being in your head did they. You know this greedy side of mine just comes from a part of you. So, me being mixed with that sends me on a power trip. For now I'm in control of it and I intend to be. For now, you and your friends come with me, I have some history to show you. Also, you have memories to recover." She spins on her heels and heads out of the clearing. We all look at each other and reluctantly follow her.


End file.
